Prince And Hero
by Himeji Arisa
Summary: Ch.2 Update ! Sang pangeran a.k.a Len mengajak murid di kelas Rin pergi ke sebuah taman bermain untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya,bagaimana reaksi Rin ?
1. Chapter 1

Arisa : Minna-san ~ Sekarang Arisa bawain fanfic baru yang judulnya 'Prince and Hero'  
terinsipirasi dari komik Yamada Daisy yang judulnya Prince and Hero juga XD,tapi di dalam cerita ini agak kuubah jalan ceritanya karena aku tidak ingin karyaku dianggap menjiplak,judulnya sudah cukup sama XD

Enjoy !

Rated : K+ tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi T

Warning : OOC,AU,Typos,Dll (Len dan Rin bukan saudara yaaa)

Summary : Rin pindah ke Tokyo ! Kira-kira bagaimana kehidupan Rin selama berada disana?

* * *

"Rin,cepat bereskan barang-barangmu kita akan segera berangkat !"

"H-hai !"tampak seorang gadis lugu berambut kuning seperti matahari dengan mata _azure_ dan memakai baju dress putih yang bagian atasnya ditutupi oleh jaket tranparan.

Gadis itu tampak sedang membereskan barang-barangnya."Sudah selesaaii~"serunya riang,kemudian gadis itu membawa barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil milik orang tuanya.

"Baiklah Rin,sekarang ayo kita berangkat !"gadis yang disebut Rin itu mengangguk,dan kemudian dia masuk ke dalam di perjalanan Rin hanya melamun,dia berfikir apakah kehidupannya di Tokyo akan baik-baik saja ?

"Rin"panggilan ibunya sukses membuat lamunan Rin buyar dan segera membalas panggilan sang ibu.

"Ada apa ?"balas Rin lembut.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan tinggal di Tokyo ?"tanya sang ibu

"Tidak kok,hanya saja aku berfikir apakah aku akan bisa beradaptasi di sana"Rin menghela nafas.

"Okaa-san yakin kau pasti bisa Rin !"

Rin hanya tersenyum dan kembali melamun,setelah beberapa menit dia melamun akhirnya ia bosan juga ia mengambil diary miliknya dan menulis perasaannya saat ini.  
Ya,Rin biasanya akan tenang bila sudah menulis di diary kesayangan miliknya selesai menulis dia bertanya kepada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir dengan serius.

"Otou-san,apakah perjalanannya masih lama ? Rin bosan"Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ini sudah mau sampai Rin.."

"Oh baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah 1 jam melakukan perjalanan dari desanya menuju kota Tokyo akhirnya Rin dan keluarganya sampai di Tokyo dan menginap di salah satu rumah susun disana.

"Baiklah Rin, sekarang bawa barangmu ke kamarmu dan rapihkan kamar barumu"

"Haaii okaa-san"Rin segera membawa barangnya ke kamar barunya dan merapihkannya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Rin selesai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk merapihkan kamar barunya itu dia segera ke ruang tamu dan menemuka orang tuanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Rin tidak berani ikut campur tapi pada saat dia akan kembali ke kamarnya ternyata orang tuanya menyadari keberadaanya dan memanggil Rin.

"Ada apa otou-san,okaa-san ?"tanya Rin

"Rin mengenai sekolahmu,boss otou-san kebetulan mempunyai sekolah ternama di Tokyo dan kau diminta disekolahkan disitu Rin,kau tidak keberatan bukan ?"jelas ayah Rin

"Heeee ? Waahh Rin tidak keberatan sama sekali kok ! Ngomong-ngomong kapan Rin mulai bisa sekolah otou-san ?"

"Hmmm besok sudah mulai bisa Rin"

"S-seragamnya bagaimana ?"

"Ah.."ayah Rin kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikan sebuah seragam kepada Rin.

"Waaahhhhhhh ini seragam siswa-siswa Tokyo ?"Rin terkagum-kagum melihat seragam yang akan ia kenakan nanti saat ia sekolah di Tokyo.

"I-iya Rin"orang tua Rin sedikit sweatdrop melihat kekaguman anak perempuan mereka pada sebuah seragam (?).

Bagi Rin seragam siswa-siswi Tokyo sangatlah keren daripada seragamnya dulu saat dia di desa.

"Yasudah Rin sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur,agar kau tidak terlambat sekolah besok !"

Rin mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

* * *

Pagi pun datang,Rin segera bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dan berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mandi tentunya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Rin segera memakai seragam yang ia kagumi malam kemarin,pertama-tama ia memakai kemeja putih disusul dengan rompi bewarna krem dan juga rok bermotif kotak-kota bewarna hitam dan merah sepaha.

Lalu ia memakai kaos kaki bewarna hitam panjang agar bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak terlalu tidak kelihatan maklum,dia tidak pede kalau memakai rok mini makannya dia memakai kaos kaki hitam yang panjang.

Akhirnya ia selesai berpakaian sekarang waktunya mengatur rambutnya,Rin berdiri di depan kaca."Waah,rambutku mulai panjang yaa sebaiknya diapakan ya ? dikuncir dua ? dikepang ? atau digerai saja?"gumamnya.

"Hmmm,dikuncir dua saja lah ! biar tidak kegerahan.".

Oke sekarang Rin sudah selesai berpakaian dan menata rambutnya,ia pun menuju kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarga tercintanya.

Saat Rin sampai di ruang makan,tampak ayahnya sedang membaca koran di meja makan dan ibunya memasak di pun duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan itu.

"Okaa-san sekarang masak apa ?"tanya Rin kepada ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Kare kesukaanmu Rin !"jawab sang ibu

"Lalu untuk bekalnya ?"

"Onigiri dan jeruk"

"Yeeeyyyy ada jeruukk"serunya riang.

Yap,Rin itu maniak jeruk tiada hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa jeruk yah mungkin kemarin dia tidak makan jeruk tapi dia suka mengkoleksi biji jeruk yang habis ia makan kemudian ia tanam kembali.

Selain itu sepreinya bermotif jeruk,bantalnya berbentuk jeruk,gantungan ponselnya berbentuk jeruk apa-apa serba jeruk. (Author : Hebat tuh Rin klo suka makan jeruk kgk bkal sariawan)

Oke kita back to the story.

Kini sang ibu sudah selesai masak dan menaruh sebuah panci besar yang isinya kare.

Lalu ibu Rin duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan tsb.

"Sekarang waktunya makan !"

Rin dan keluarganya pun makan bersama dalam keheningan,akhirnya Rin membuka percakapan.

"Ano,otou-san sekolahku dimana ? dan nama sekolahku apa?"tanya Rin

"Nanti akan otou-san antarkan,nama sekolahmu itu Vocaloid High School"jawab ayah Rin

Rin hanya ber'oh'ria,dia semakin penasaran sekolahnya itu seperti apa.

* * *

Akhirnya sekarang waktunya Rin pergi ke sekolahnya ia diantar oleh ayahnya memakai mobil yang ia pakai waktu berangkat ke Tokyo kemarin.

Disana Rin terkagum-kagum melihat banyak bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan bangunan yang menjadi pusat Tokyo yaitu Tokyo Tower.

Maklum,di kampungnya tidak ada bangunan yang menjulang tinggi,hanya ada rumah-rumah biasa saja.

Keasikan berkagum-kagum Rin sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah sampai di sekolah yang membuat ia penasaran.

"Rin,kau sudah sampai di sekolahmu"

"Ah !"pekik Rin kaget,kemudian ia langsung keluar dari mobil sang ayah.

"Baiklah sekarang otou-san berangkat kerja dulu ya Rin"

"Hai,otou-san !"

Mobil ayah Rin pun melaju dengan perlahan dan tidak lama kemudian pergi dari hadapan Rin,setelah melihat bahwa mobil ayahnya sudah tidak ada ia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan-bagi Rin.

Ia melihat bangunan yang megah dan air mancur yang mempercantik lingkungan bangunan itu.

Di gerbang masuk bangunan itu tertulis 'Vocaloid High School'."Aku akan sekolah di bangunan yang seperti istana ini ?"gumam Rin sambil bersenyum-senyum.

Rin pun memasuki sekolah itu lalu melihat ke lingkungan sekitar,banyak sekali cowok-cowok yang ganteng dan juga cewek-cewek cantik mereka pun diantar jemput dengan mobil yang mewah.

Rin pun melihat kembali bangunan sekolah barunya itu,saat Rin sedang melihat-lihat tiba-tiba saja tampak seorang kumpulan anak cewek yang cantik sedang mengepung seseorang.

Rin pun penasaran,ia berjalan menuju kumpulan anak cewek tersebut dan menemukan orang yang mereka kepung itu. Satu kata yang Rin pikirkan dalam otaknya 'Pangeran',yap orang yang Rin lihat seperti pangeran.

Orang yang dijuluki Rin sebagai 'Pangeran' itu memakai syal yang ia lilitkan di lehernya dan menaiki sepeda.

"Selamat pagi"sapanya kepada semua anak perempuan tersebut dan sapaannya tersebut membuat anak cewek yang mengepungnya itu ada yang pingsan.

"Len ! Jadikan aku pacarmu"teriak salah satu anak perempuan sambil memegang lengan orang yang dipanggil Len tersebut.

"Tidak akan,Len akan menjadi pacarku !"satu anak perempuan tiba-tiba memegang lengan Len yang satu lagi.

Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa,melihat 'Pangeran' tertawa membuat pipi Rin merona merah.

Kehidupan sekolah bersama seorang Pangeran sepertinya membuat Rin senang.

* * *

Kini Rin sedang ada di dalam kelasnya,satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu tetapi dia belum punya teman.

Ia ingin mengajak berteman dengan salah satu siswi disini tetapi ia urungkan niat itu karena apa ? Yap,karena ia selalu minder kalau sudah mendengar percakapan yang dilontarkan oleh siswi disini.

Setelah berbosan ria dikelas Rin keluar dari kelas saat dia keluar tiba-tiba dia menemukan sosok sang 'Pangeran' yah maklum dia belum mengetahui nama asli pangerannya itu.

Sang pangeran yang sangat Rin kagumi ini sedang bersama dua orang anak perempuan,salah satu dari tangan anak perempuan tersebut dipegang oleh 'Pangeran' dan dicium punggung tangannya.

Gadis yang dicium punggung tangannya hanya merona merah kemudian sang pangeran bilang

"Aku menyukai perempuan dewasa sepertimu."pujinya sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu,jadikan aku pacarmu Len !"

"Hehehe tidak semudah itu"

Kemudian Rin terpaku mendengarnya,dia suka perempuan yang dewasa ? Dan tadi nama pangeran itu adalah Len ?

Itu sungguh membuatnya gembira akhirnya ia mengetahui nama asli sang pangeran tetapi saat Len bilang kalau dia menyukai perempuan dewasa seperti itu membuat dirinya minder.

"Sepertinya,mustahil sekali ya aku bisa dekat dengannya"gumam Rin sambil tersenyum miris.

Rin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga kemudian pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

Dia kemudian melihat keadaan bunga yang sengaja ia tanam di taman belakang sekolah itu.

"Sudah mau tunas~"Rin bersenandung ria karena bunganya akan tunas.

Tiba-tiba saat Rin sedang besenandung ria terdengar bunyi di balik semak-semak tidak lama kemudian seseorang bertubuh tinggi,berambut biru berlari kencang dan tidak sengaja merusak bunga yang sudah mau tunas tersebut.

Ia mengejar orang yang merusak bunga yang sudah mau tunas tersebut tetapi saat Rin melewati semak-semak tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung batu.

BRUK !

"Ittaaaiii...padahal tunasnya mau keluar"Rin ingin menangis tapi ia tahan karena seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin.

"Kau kenapa?"

Saat Rin mendongak dia menemukan pangeran yang ia kagumi itu,sedang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya

Rin membeku,apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini ia terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya ditambah lagi segerombol anak cewek yang cantik juga datang kesini.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Rin lari dari pangerannya itu dan kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung pulang yap memang sudah waktunya pulang.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah ia langsung menunggu di halte yang memang sudah disediakan oleh sekolahnya. (Wuidih nih sekolah)

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit akhirnya bus datang,Rin pun segera menaiki bus itu (kalau pulang ia naik bus). Selama berada di bus yang bisa Rin lakukan adalah menatap kosong kearah jalan raya ia terus memikirkan akan kejadian tadi padahal pangerannya sedang ingin menolong dirinya dia malah lari dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

'Bodoh ! Kenapa aku tidak menjawab saja pertanyaannya tadi !'batinnya.

Tapi mau diapakan lagi Rin sudah terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya ditambah lagi mereka bertemu pandang tadi. Kemudian tanpa alasan yang jelas Rin mencubit dirinya sendiri,dan hasilnya sakit. 'Sakit,berarti aku tidak bermimpi tadi'gumamnya.

Tetap saja pertemuannya dengan pangeran serasa seperti mimpi.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya,Rin pun segera membayar ongkos bus itu.

Rin pun keluar dari bus dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima~"

"Ah ! Okaerinasai Rin !"sambut ibu Rin kemudian sang ibu menatap Rin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ada apa okaa-san ?"tanya Rin

"Kau kenapa sepertinya gembira sekali ?"

"Eh masa ? G-gak kok ! Rin masuk ke kamar dulu yaa !"ujar Rin gelagapan,lalu ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Saat sampai di kamar ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam bantal.

'Wuaahh,kok okaa-san bisa tau kalau aku sedang bergembira sihhh!'Sekarang muka Rin benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus . Setelah lama berfikir Rin akhirnya malah ketiduran dengan keadaan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

* * *

'Pangeran...'

BYURRRRR ~ Bunyi apa itu ? Ternyata ibunya Rin menyiramkan seember air ke Rin yang menyebabkan Rin bangun dari mimpinya yang indah dan baju seragamnya basah.

"Sudah pagi Rin ! Bangun !"

"Aduuuhhh kan bisa dibangunin pakai cara biasa okaa-san !"gerutu Rin

"Tadi okaa-san sudah pakai cara biasa Rin,tetapi tetep saja kamu tidak bangun yasudah okaa-san guyur saja kamu pakai air"

"Mouuuu ! Ah ! Seragamku"

"Dan bagus sekali seragammu basah sekarang,jadi kau sekolah mau pakai apa ?"

"Huaaa okaa-san ! Gimana ini !"

Ibu Rin menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menyodorkan seragam sekolah yang baru ke Rin.

"Eh ? Kok ada lagi seragamnya okaa-san ?"tanya Rin

"Sekarang kan sudah musim semi bodoh !"jawab sang ibu dengan tatapan oh-betapa-bodohnya-anakku-ini

"Eh ? Kekeke aku lupa !"

"Yasudah cepat kau mandi dan sarapan ! Kau nanti naik bis ya otou-san sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu !"

"Hai !"

Rin pun mandi dan memakai seragamnya,setelah itu sarapan baru dia menunggu bus di halte.

Selama 10 menit menunggu akhirnya bus datang dan betapa tidak beruntungnya Rin hari ini busnya penuh tapi ia tetap masuk dan berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang mau bekerja tetapi aku berhasil berada di dekat pintu bus karena aku dipojokkan oleh seseorang.

"Terima kasih"saat aku mendongak keatas yang kulihat adalah cowok tinggi berambut biru yang kemarin membuat petak bunganya hancur.

"K-kau kan orang yang sudah menghancurkan petak bungaku ! Padahal sudah mau bertunas tau !"Rin menepuk pulan dada cowok itu.

"Petak bunga?"

"Iyaa !"

Kemudian cowok itu mendeathglare Rin.

'Eh apa aku salah ngomong ?'gumam Rin.

Saat bus itu sampai di sekolah Rin,Rin segera kabur dari cowok itu tetapi tetap saja cowok itu bisa mengejarnya. Cowok itu menarik lengan kiri Rin.

"Ah.."

"Eh...ennggg"

Sepertinya kejadian itu membuat mereka diperhatikan siswa-siswi diasana kemudian muncul seseorang datang kearah mereka-mendekati

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah menggoda orang Kaito ?"

Ternyata orang itu adalah pangeran Rin 'Len Kagamine'.

"Hmmm ? Kau orang yang kemarin kan ? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya kau murid baru atau pindahan ?"

"Eh ? Aku Rin Kagamine aku murid pindahan !"

"Rin ya ? Boleh aku mengincarmu juga ?"tanya Len sambil tersenyum.

"Eh ?"Pipi Rin merona merah

"Tidak apa-apa kan Kaito ?"

Cowok yang bernama Kaito itu hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan saat Kaito berjalan banyak siswi yang memfotonya.

"Kaito ?"

"Yap,Kaito Shion dia adalah ace dari klub atletik kemarin dia terlambat pertandingan tapi tetap juara dan mempunyai julukan 'Hero'"jelas Len

'Eh kemarin ? Berarti waktu itu...waah aku salah sangka aku harus meminta maaf nih'

"Ada apa Rin ?"

"Eh ? Tidak apa-apa" Rin pun berlari meninggalkan sang pangeran a.k.a Len menuju kelas tetapi saat berada depan kelas dia tersadar oleh sesuatu.

Tadi pangerannya memanggil nama kecilnya ? DOR ! Oke ini tambah membuat Rin merona merah dan sekarang muka sudah sangat memerah.

Dalam keadaan muka memerah ia membuka kelasnya,dan tidak seperti biasanya sekarang Rin disambut oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Walaupun hanya beberapa tetapi itu sukses membuat Rin senang padahal selama sebulan ini ia dianggap tidak ada.

Kemudian gadis berambut twintail bewarna hijau tosca memegang tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kudengar kau diincar oleh kedua orang itu yaa ? Hebat sekali !"

"Eh ? Ano..."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin ngobrol denganmu Rin-chan !"

"Ah ! Benarkah ?"

"Um !"Gadis itu mengangguk penuh arti.

"Masa sih yang itu ? Si gadis kampung itu ?"bisik salah satu siswi disana

"Gak mungkin dia ! Ouji (Pangeran) dan Hero mana mau dengan gadis kampung seperti itu"bisik salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Dan Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop,memang sih itu fakta tetapi itu membuat hatinya agak sedikit sakit.

* * *

Sekarang jam istirahat Rin keluar menuju taman belakang lagi,tetapi sekarang dia sering dibicarakan oleh orang lain lihat saja banyak yang membicarakan dirinya.

Lalu pada saat dia melewati salah satu gedung di sekolah tiba-tiba saja ada air yang mengguyurnya dari atas.

"Ah ! Maaf tanganku licin !"

'Aku tau mereka pasti melakukannya dengan sengaja'

Tiba-tiba Rin melihat ada sampah yang berceceran di jalan menuju taman belakang karena di kampungnya ia sudah terbiasa membuang sampah pada tempatnya ia pun memungut sampah yang berceceran itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hahahah,memungut sampah yang berceceran sungguh anak yang baik"ejek siswi yang melihat Rin.

Rin mendengarnya ia hanya tersenyum miris dan menerima ejekan itu kemudian Miku cewek yang Rin kenal tadi menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah handuk.

"Huhhh kamu bisa masuk angin tahu !"

"Ah ! Terima kasih Miku !"

Setelah seragamnya agak sedikit mengering Rin kembali pergi menuju taman belakang sekolah.

'Ternyata jadi pusat perhatian itu tidak selalu enak ya !'gumamnya

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pelan pundak Rin sontak membuat Rin mendongak keatas dan menemukan 'Hero' a.k.a Kaito sedang membawa sebuah bunga kepadanya.

"Ini"ia menyodorkan bunga itu pada Rin. "Kemarin maaf"

Lalu ia menanam bunga itu di petak bunga Rin.

"Ng.. begini benar gak" tanyanya

Rin terpaku melihatnya ia kira orang yang ada didepannya itu jahat tetapi sebenarnya dia baik.

"Yaa ! Itu benar"jawab Rin riang

* * *

Sekarang sudah waktunya anak-anak Vocaloid High School pulang tampak Rin dan Kaito akan pulang bersama tetapi saat bus sekolah datang tiba-tiba Rin melihat 'Pangeran' a.k.a Len hendak pulang dengan sepeda tetapi dia dikerubungi oleh para siswi disana.

"Len,bonceng aku !"

"Hehhe tidak bisa aku hanya memboncengi pacarku saja !"

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku pacarmu Len !"

Rin yang hendak pulang yang sudah menaiki bus itu tiba-tiba saja didorong oleh Kaito.

"Eh ?"

"Berjuanglah Rin ~"

BRUK !

"I-ittai ! Kaito kaau-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Eh ? T-tidak apa-apa kok !"

"Bisa berdiri gak ?"

"B-bisa !"

"Hahaha kasian deh didorong Kaito makannya jangan sok akrab sama dia ! Dia tuh seram loh"ejek salah satu siswi yang mengerubungi Len tadi.

"Aku tidak menganggap dia seram kok ! Sebenarnya dia orang baik !"

Rin pun meninggalkan mereka tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik oleh Len dan alhasil dia duduk dibelakang Len.

"Eh ?"

"Kuantar kamu pulang deh,Rin"

"Lho Len ? Katanya cuma pacarmu yang boleh duduk dibelakang mu !"

"Iya ! Masa sama anak kampung dan kotor begitu sih !"

"Kotor ? Kenapa bisa kotor ya ?"

Siswi itu terdiam dan Len pun mulai menggerakan sepedanya,sepedanya berjalan dengan sedang tidak terlalu cepat tidak terlalu lambat.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sampai akhirnya Rin membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa kau mau mengantarku ?"

"Hm?"

"Aku kan kampungan dan kotor ! Kenapa tidak bersama siswi yang tadi saja mereka lebih cantik daripada diriku"

"Aku tidak memperdulikannya kok ! Mau kau kampungan atau tidak tapi kau mempunyai sifat yang tidak dimiliki oleh siswi di sekolah itu"

"Eh ?"

"Kau itu sebenarnya baik kok"

"Ah..arigatou"

Rin bahagia sekali mendengarnya,ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pangerannya akan memuji dirinya seperti itu.

"Sudah sampai,Rin"

"Eh benarkah ?" Rin pun turun dari sepeda dan sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Terima kasih"ujar Rin sambil tersenyum tulus dan itu sedikit membuat pipi Len merona merah.

"Hahaha sama-sama"

"Oh ya bagaimana kau tau rumahku ?"

"Hehehe rahasia !"

"Ihhh..."

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya !"

Rin mengangguk saat itu Rin tidak sadar bahwa pada saat yang bersamaan terbukanya dunia dimulai pula cinta yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Arisa : Wuaaahhh selesai juga

Rin : Heh,tumben lu pinter buat fanfic

Arisa : Nusuk banget sih lo Rin

Rin : Emng nyatanya begitu,liat aja fanfic lo yang sebelumnya ancur banget tau -_-

Arisa : *pundung di pojokan*

Len : Sadis banget sih lo Rin *sambil makan pisan*

Rin : Yaudah sih Len so what githooo ~

Len : Yaudah lah abaikan aja si Rin yang penting minna-san RnR yaa !

* * *

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2 : An Invitation Birthday Party

Arisa : Yo Minna-san arigatou buat review di chapter sbelumnya ya ! Skrg Arisa udh update chappie yg kdua !

Rin : Msih aja lo lanjutin gwa kra lo down abis di flame -_-

Arisa : Tadinya gwa emng down, btw buat tukang flamenya aku gk ngejiplak karya Daisy-sensei kok ! Aku kan udh blang alurnya gk bkal sma dan kuubah trus dsini aku gk mw Rin sma kyak Hana jd Rin kbuat jd pmberani.

Rin : =3= Jangan rusak imej gwa yg brcahaya ini.

Arisa : Pengn bgt drusak ?. Gomenne minna-san aku apdetnya agk lma lg mls ngetik sih hehe dan trima kasih bwt yg udh review di chappie sbelumnya ! #deepbow

Rated : K+ tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi T

Warning : OOC,AU,Typos,Dll (Len dan Rin bukan saudara yaaa)

Summary : Sang pangeran a.k.a Len mengajak murid di kelas Rin pergi ke sebuah taman bermain untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya,bagaimana reaksi Rin ?

* * *

Keesokan harinya Rin terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat gembira mungkin gara-gara pangerannya a.k.a Len mengantarnya pulang kemarin.

"Rin kau kenapa ?"tanya ayahnya

"Hm ? Gak kenapa-kenapa kok otou-san !"

"Bukan,sepertinya kau gembira sekali hari ini"

"Eh ? Hahaha aku selalu gembira kok !"

"Tapi tidak segembira hari ini,Rin"

"Mou,sudahlah sekarang kita makan "potong kaa-san.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat ya !" pamitku sambil mencium punggung tangan ibuku.

"Baiklah hati-hati ya Rin !".

* * *

"Ossu,Rin !"sapa Miku,teman baru Rin.

"Yo ! Miku"sapa Meiko.

"Ahaha,ohayou~"Rin membalas sapaan mereka dengan riang.

"Kau kenapa Rin ?"tanya Miku

"Gak apa-apa kok Miku ~"jawab Rin

"Oh iya kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Haku-sensei belum ?"tanya Meiko pada Rin.

"Eh ? Hari ini ada pr ya ?"

"Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakannya Rin"Meiko facepalm.

"AKU LUPAAAAA !".

Rin langsung mengambil buku dan mengerjakan pr yang diberikan oleh guru killer di sekolah itu, memang Haku-sensei itu banyak tersenyum tapi ternyata senyumannya itu menghanyutkan setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh siswa-siswi Vocaloid High School. Padahal 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi tapi Rin tetap mengerjakannya,dan yang membuat Rin gelagapan dari tadi itu adalah soal yang diberikan Haku-sensei itu sangat banyak dan susah-bagi Rin.

"Rin tinggal 1 menit lagi loh dan kamu baru mengerjakan 10 dari 50 soal ?"lagi-lagi Meiko facepalm melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Habisnya gimana ? Aku itu kan bodoh lalu soalnya banyak banget !"

"Hmm,kau nyontek punyaku saja Rin"usul Miku dengan riang.

"Hah ? Beneran nih Mi-chan ?"tanya Rin

_Mi-chan ? Perasaan tadi Rin manggil dia Miku-chan deh ? Panggilan baru nih ?. pikir Meiko._

"Tentu saja Rin~" jawab Miku sambil menyodorkan buku pr-nya ke Rin.

"Arigatouuuu ! Mi-chan !" Rin memeluk Miku dengan erat kemudian mulai mengerjakan pr-nya dengan cara menyontek Miku biar cepat.

Setelah 1 menit berlalu...

"Gimana Rin udah selesai belom ?"tanya Meiko.

"Tinggal 5 soal lagi !"

"Wah Rin,Haku-sensei sudah datang tuh !"

"Eh !" Tiba-tiba saja Rin langsung ngebut ngerjainnya pas dia selesai dia melihat ke arah papan tulis mencari keadaan Haku-sensei tapi hasilnya nihil,ternyata dia dikerjai oleh Meiko.

"Hehehehe,biar kamu cepat ngerjainnya ~"

"Mouuu !" Rin menggerutu.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya Haku-sensei datang dan kelas pun dimulai.

* * *

Kelas pun selesai sekarang waktunya istirahat selama 30 menit,Rin pun bernafas lega karena  
tidak dapat hukuman dari Haku-sensei. Saat ia sedang bersantai-santai bersama temannya yaitu Meiko dan Miku tiba-tiba saja pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampakkan orang yang sangat didambakannya.

"Apa ada Rin Kagamine disini ?"tanyanya.

"Eh ? Aku" Rin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah ! Yo Rin !" Len pun menghampirinya dan Rin berhasil mendapat deathglare gratis dari teman-teman sekelasnya tentu saja itu membuat Rin gugup tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"A-ano ada apa Kagamine-san ?"

"Panggil aku Len saja"

"Eh ? Ah baiklah L-Len" sungguh ini membuat muka Rin merah padam,dia memanggil pujaan hatinya dengan memakai nama kecilnya ?.

"Hehehe hari sabtu nanti kamu ada waktu luang ?"

"Eh ? Ada !"

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." tiba-tiba ia berdehem sebentar.

"TEMAN-TEMAN MAUKAH KALIAN DATANG KE ACARA PESTA ULANG TAHUNKU DI TAMAN BERMAIN HARI SABTU NANTI ?" (Arisa : LEEN capslock gueee) Len berteriak.

"Tentu saja mau !" jawab satu kelas minus Rin.

"Rin kau mau kan ?"tanya Len

"Eh ? T-tentu saja !"jawab Rin.

"Okee ! Kutunggu ya !" Len pun pergi.

"Mi-chan ! Meiko ! Aku harus pake baju apaa ?"

"Sudah soal itu serahkan saja pada kami ! Akan kubuat kau menjadi manis agar Len tertarik padamu Rin !" seru Meiko.

"Arigatou nee !"

Hari sabtu pun tiba,hari ini sebelum Rin berangkat ke taman bermain untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun sang pangeran a.k.a Len dia pergi bersama Miku dan Meiko ke sebuah butik di Tokyo.

"Hmmm,kalian mau memakaikan baju seperti apa padaku ?"tanya Rin

"Kemarin aku dan Miku sudah berdiskusi,dan kami memutuskan kau memakai baju ini !" jawab Meiko sambil menyodorkan sebuah dress yang berenda bewarna putih sebagai atasan dan pink sebagai bawahan. Lalu Meiko juga memberikan bando pita bewarna pink dan sepatu flat bewarna putih. Manis sekali

"Wuaahh ! A-aku akan memakai baju seperti ini ? Pasti baju ini mahal kan ?"tanya Rin.

"Tidak kok,tidak terlalu mahal ! Sudah kau pakai saja nanti terlambat loh !"jawab Miku.

"Eh ? Baiklah !"

Rin pun pergi ruang ganti setelah 5 menit berlalu baru Rin keluar, Miku dan Meiko memikirkan hal yang sama _'ternyata kita tidak salah memilihkan baju untuknya dia manis sekali!' _Rin sampai bingung karena kelakuan kedua temannya. _'mungkin aku memang tidak cocok memakai baju seperti ini'_ setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Rin sekarang.

"Rinnn ! Kamu manis sekali !"ujar Miku seraya memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Eh ? Masa ? Arigatou nee !"

"Yasudah ayo Rin,nanti kamu bisa terlambat !"seru Meiko.

"Uhm !"

Rin,Meiko dan Miku pun pergi ke taman bermain dengan menggunakan mobil Meiko.

* * *

Saat sampai di taman bermain sudah banyak sekali teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang dan sudah terlihat kalau Len juga sudah datang,Rin gugup apakah dia terlambat ?. Len yang melihat Rin sudah datang segera menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya tuan putri kita disini sedikit terlambat" Len tersenyum kepada Rin dan membuat wajah Rin merona.

"Gomen,tadi sedikit macet di jalan" Seperti orang Jepang biasa lakukan saat meminta maaf yaitu membungkuk,Rin membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada Len.

"Ahaaha,tidak apa-apa kok sudah kau tidak usah seperti itu ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau manis sekali tuan putri ." puji Len

"Eh ? A-arigatou" Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Rin merona baru kali ini ada cowok selain ayahnya yang memuji ia manis.

"Baiklah ayo kita berpesta di taman bermain ini" Len mengulurkan tangannya ke Rin dan dengan wajah yang merona ia menerima uluran tangan Len. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Rin bingung, Kaito dimana ?. Apa Len hanya mengajak teman sekelasnya dan teman sekelasnya Rin.

"Mungkin Kaito sedang ada latihan khusus kali ya di sekolah ?"gumam Rin.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Rin ?"tanya Len

"Eh ? T-tidak kok !"

Len hanya ber'oh'ria dan kemudian mengajak Rin beserta teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menaiki roller coster. Sehabis bermain roller coster Rin langsung mabuk,Miku segera memberinya obat penghilang mabuk dan membuat Rin agak sedikit mengantuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main 'couple race' di pesta ini"usul Len

"Eh ? Baiklah ! Tapi aku mau sama kamu Len !" ujar seorang cewek dan kemudian disusul oleh semua murid perempuan disana minus Rin,Meiko,sama Miku. Sebenarnya Rin ingin juga tapi dia sudah terpental duluan saat mendekati Len kalau Miku dan Meiko memang tidak tertarik.

Sekarang pasangan pun sudah ditentukan Miku bersama Mikuo dan Meiko bersama Meito sedangkan Rin bersama Len (Arisa : Incest smua kyaknya ?. Rin : Lo kan yang ngetik) dan pasangan yang lainnya. Setelah semua pasangan berpisah untuk berduaan saja Len menarik tangan Rin dan mengajaknya ke komidi putar,romantis sekali. Rin dan Len pun duduk berlawanan sambil menikmati pemandangan indah Tokyo.

Jantung Rin berdetak tidak karuan,jadi ini yang disebut cinta.

"Rin"panggil Len

"Iya,Kagamine-san ?"sahut Rin

"Sudah kubilang kan panggil aku Len saja ! Aku saja memanggil nama kecilmu"

"T-tapi...baiklah ada apa L-Len ?"tanya Rin,jujur Rin masih malu untuk memanggil nama kecil Len tapi yasudahlah toh nanti juga terbiasa.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Rin ?"

"Eh? Belum"

"Wuah,kau mau menjadi pacarku Rin ?"tanya Len sambil tersenyum

"E-eh ? Eh ?" Oh,Len kau sukses membuat Rin salting.

"Bercanda deh ! Hehehe" sontak perkataan Len membuat Rin sedih seharusnya Rin sadar tidak mungkin orang seperti Len akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Pas sekali saat Len mengatakan hal seperti itu komidi putarnya berhenti langsung saja Rin keluar meninggalkan Len sambil berurai air mata. Dia tidak peduli Len yang memanggilnya.

Dia hanya ingin mencari tempat yang sepi agar ia bisa menangis sepuasnya dia pun berhenti di sekolah yang ia tempati saat ini memang jarak antara taman bermain dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh,Rin pun memutuskan untuk menetap di sekolahnya ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang disediakan di sekolah Rin dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Rin merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh kepalanya. Rin pun mendongak dan menemukan sang ace di klub atletik yaitu Kaito Shion.

"Kaito ? Kenapa kau masih ada di sekolah ?"tanya Rin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sekolah ? Aku hari ini ada latihan khusus"jawab Kaito sambil duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Eh ? Ahh... hari ini aku diundang ke pesta ulang tahunnya L-len tapi waktu dia membercandaiku soal 'ingin jadi pacarnya' aku sedih,jujur aku ingin menamparnya tapi ya sudahlah aku pergi saja".

"Yasudah lah kau sebaiknya tidak usah memikirkannya lagipula kalau kau memang benar ingin menamparnya tampar saja,lagipula dia juga sudah keterlaluan kan ?" Kaito menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Benar juga,tapi aku tidak ingin Len membenciku"

"Yasudah kalau seperti itu sebaiknya kau tidak usah memikirkannya lupakan saja anggap itu angin berlalu"

"Eh ? Baiklah.. Arigatou nee Kaito !"

"Hn"

'Aku akan minta maaf besok'batin Rin.

* * *

Arisa : Akhirnya selesai ! Gomenne minna-san kalau bagi readers itu terlalu dikit soalnya sekarang Arisa lagi puasa sunnah jd pkirannya kmana-mana.

Rin : Lagi lo nekat banget.

Arisa : #nahankesabaran #abainRin Minna-san,mind to RnR ~~?


End file.
